Near's Secret
by Chiyo Reikan
Summary: Mello finds out Nears' dirty little secret and the only way to shut the blond up is by obeying his orders. One-shot, do not alert.


Near's Secret

A/N: Well, this is my first fan fiction! I feel really happy right about now, lol. And I was in a good mood writing this. It's a one shot. The couple is MelloxNear!

There were two songs I was listening while writing this. One was "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. But once you read this…don't you think the title of this song is totally opposite of the story *dirty grin* Then after that I was listening to "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. :) These songs totally put me in a good mood and I hope it will do you the same. Enjoy!

Summary: Mello finds out Nears' dirty little secret and the only way to shut the blond up is by obeying his orders.

It was darker than usual tonight and Mello couldn't sleep. He decided that eating chocolate would help. Life seemed to be getting dull lately; everything seemed to be the same. Mello, Matt and the guys hanging out, Near annoying the bloody hell out of Mello, leaving trails of aluminum foil around the orphanage, getting lower than Near, going over to beat up Near, being compared to Near. _Near!_ Why does he have to ruin Mello's life! He's like a puppet. So emotionless, he doesn't give damn about anything_! I'll surpass him, and when I do he'll be crushed._

As the blond headed into the kitchen he headed straight to the boxes of chocolate. Getting the sweets he leaves the kitchen rushing back to his room before Roger or any teacher found the delinquent.

As he walks to his room his mind continues to flood with Near. His friend Matt always told him that he was thinking of Near. Mello simply took it as Near being a problem for him but that's not Matt meant. _Why do I think of Near...? _Near the impassive, Near the bystander Near the innocent. _Near the innocent…_ His appearance, his atmosphere, and the way he talked, how he looked like a child. It was all innocent, cute… _No, No, No! I hate Near and I always will. Stop thinking about him that way…_ Mello was taken out of his thoughts when he hears a faint voice.

"Nhn…Me…llo!"_ Huh? Was that Near? _Mello finally realized he was outside of the albino's door. He shook his head. Maybe it was another sound from outside. Nears' room was next to the windows in the hallway… But another sound came out of the boys' room. Was he hurt? Can't be, those sounds were far from innocent. Curious Mello opened the door slowly and his eyes widened.

"Ahh…" Near was masturbating. Near was masturbating… _Near was masturbating!_ Mello was excited. He finally had a chance to get back at Near. But instead of leaving he stayed. He was…enjoying? Mello tried to shake the feeling off but he couldn't. He felt his pants getting tight but luckily the sweater he had on was pretty big and covered mi-thigh.

"Nnn…Ahh! Me…llo" He was calling Mello? He shifted a bit. His pants rubbed on his erect cock. Mello let out a soft noticeable moan. But before he could leave he heard a soft gasp. He had been spotted.

"M-Mello!" The albino's face was flushed. His eyes filled with tears. He was sweaty all over. He was frozen in fear. Mello's lips curved into a mischievous grin. _Pay back Near._

"It sure is a wonderful night, isn't it Near?" He walked in and locked the door. Near got back his senses and ducked under the covers. He was visible shaken. Mello tugged the covers off and tackled Near down to the bed.

"You wouldn't want anybody to find out about your little secret…would you?" Mello's grin grew. Near was still shaken in embarrassment. Mello had never seen the Albino like this, he wanted more. He looked down at the boys' member, not done.

"Do you need help with that?" Mello played with the member hearing Near moan. He wanted more. Mello went down to put Nears lower part in his mouth but was pushed away. Mello frowned and lowered his head to Nears right ear.

He whispered: "What's wrong… I thought you were calling my name." Nears eyes widened. He began fighting out of Mello's grasp. Mello took both of the albinos' hands and pinned them down over his head with one hand. He put Nears legs into his and sealed them tight.

"I could make a scene and expose your shameful appearance." Mello whispered sadistically. Near looked weak, he was weak, exposed, and vulnerable. Mello took a good look at the pale figure. His shirt was open, clothes and hair damp and wet. His pink lips were so small and perfect. He was so fragile. It was too much for the blond. He wanted Near all to himself. This new feeling he had… when Matt asked him why he always thought of Near, was it because of denied love? Yes, that must be the answer… Mello blushed. Near was…beautiful. He placed butterfly kisses on the albinos' chest. The younger squirmed but he was still letting out a few moans.

"Relax," Mello whispered. How long have…you been doing this…?"Mello wondered. Near blushed as his snow white hair covered his eyes.

"Since I first saw you." _Doki… _It was too good to be true. But Mello couldn't deny the fact that he though of Near in such ways as well.

He continued kissing the little one until he saw Nears neck. He bit and sucked on the flesh. Near moaned again and frowned. Mello looked at his masterpiece.

"You're all mines, Near. There's no way you could hide your feelings in this state." He said hungrily. The blond grabbed the pale boys' member and began stroking it. Yeah, maybe this was love… or maybe just lust? Near obeyed and let out soft sighs.

Mello continued on with his kisses down Nears chest. Near shivered. He was never used to being touched by another, but it felt wonderful. Mello held out three fingers.

"Suck." Near's pink lips opened and began to suck on the digits. When Mello was satisfied that they were wet enough he took out his fingers and lowered them. He played with Nears entrance before inserting the first digit. Near quivered. Mello felt his own self getting harder each second watching the new Near. He waited until the boy got used to the finger and inserted another. Mello began scissoring his insides making the boy blush and moan. Mello had inserted the third digit and waited for Near to nod. _So delicate… _Mello began moving his fingers in and out.

"Nnh… M-" Near held his covers trying to catch his breath, but it was too good.

"Ha, ha… Near, your not as innocent as everyone thinks." Mello pushed his fingers in. Near bit down on his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed.

"No holding back…or I'll tell." Mello mocked. But deep down he wanted to see another side of Near no one would never be able to. Mello went down for a kiss licking the blood. He easily got access to Nears mouth and attacked everywhere. Mello moaned as Near lifted his leg to his own hardened member. Mello blushed. Near smiled and began rubbing Mello outside of his clothes. _No… I'm not letting you take over… _But Mello felt like he was winning. Letting Near touch him now wouldn't do much. He allowed Near to remove his pants off. The boys took off all of their clothes greedily and stared at each others bodies.

"Beautiful…" They both whispered quietly. Mello went in for a kiss. His open hand toyed with Nears rosary nipples. Mello's digits never left and continued this pace as Near continued to cup his hand on Mello, both moaning with pleasure.

Mello left more spots before taking out his fingers. Near sighed in displeasure. Mello laughed. They both wanted each other now than ever. Mello knew it now, as they looked into each others lustful eyes, he had always secretly loved Near.

"I'm going…to put it…in." He was out of breath so was Near. The younger nodded and blushed. They both knew what would happen, that it would hurt for the smaller one. Mello put Nears small legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. He put his tip in and felt a shiver. He looked down at Near. He didn't want to see him in pain. Near put his skinny arms around the elders' neck and closed his eyes. Mello went down and kissed the smaller one. Toying with is gentle skin, trying to make him focus on something else as Mello entered him. Nears fingers dug into Mello's back and he groaned in pain.

"Sor…ry…" Nears eyes began to tear. Mello waited for Near to adjust but Mello knew he had to be in all the way for Near to relax. It was so warm in Near. Mello felt his own self tense from the sudden temperature.

"I'm…fine…just go…" Near struggled between rough breaths. Mello slowly went in until his whole length was in Near. He felt pain shooting through his back. Near was still in pain. The stayed motionless until Near was ready.

Mello began moving in and out. Near's painfully whimpers soon ceased and he began moan in pleasure, his voice grew louder more needy.

"Mello…" He was still scared to ask for more. Mello smiled and he slowed down. Mello was toying with him until he gave in. Near muttered in displeasure, he didn't want to give in.

"You have to beg Near…" Mello looked down at Near whose eyes widened as his face grew red. Near felt Mello was going to stop and mess with him some more. But he couldn't let him stop, not now.

"Mello…faster…." Near pleaded; Mello grinned.

"As you wish." Mello moved faster, looking for Nears' sweet spot. He absorbed the sweet sounds Near made. Picturing his enemies' vulnerable state, the only one he would be able to see. It still wasn't enough.

"Har…der…" Mello smiled and obliged as he kept moving in and out. Near let out a scream that drove Mello crazy. _Found it!_ Mello began hitting the spot over and over hearing Near moan wildly.

"Ahh! Mello!"

"Ne…ear… Nhn…!" Mello began stroking Nears hard member. Near had drool on the side of his mouth. He was so far from innocent Mello grinned. They were in complete ecstasy. Mello had thrust one more time and the two let out in sync; their satisfied voices like a choir. Mello landed on Near and laid there. The boy's ragged breaths ceased as they laid there in silence. Mello listened to Nears soft heart beat. It was complete bliss.

"Mello… I love you…" Near whispered.

There was no lie behind this. "I love you too Near." Mello took himself out of Near. They let out a soft sigh. Near lazily sat up. Mello went to reach for clothes scattered across the room when an arm grabbed him.

"Please…stay…" Near absent-mindly twirled with his hair as he looked down, flushed. Mello smiled and lifted the boys chin up so their eyes could meet.

"You can't get enough can't you…?" Their lips softly connected and let go seconds later. Covered in sweat, tears and semen Mello tucked them both under the covers as Near laid his head on Mello's chest.

"I love you Near…" Mello head soft sighs. Near was asleep. Mello saw the pale figure move up and down ever so slowly. Watching him sleep, in his arms, it was peaceful. As they lay there together, nothing else seemed to matter. Maybe Mello would gloat in the morning for his victory because he didn't care about it right now.

Love… Yes, Mello loved Near and the albino loved him back. But that still didn't interfere with their destined faiths. Mello and Near would always love each other. But sooner or later… They won't be able to show it to each other.

"I love you Near…" The blond said kissing the albino lightly on his head before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
